


i can still feel your love

by LordLoozer



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Crying, Love Confessions, M/M, Sort Of, ash shows up in eiji's dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLoozer/pseuds/LordLoozer
Summary: ash shows up in eiji's dream, he comforts him. but these things don't last.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	i can still feel your love

**Author's Note:**

> hiii i wrote this p quickly sorry if it's poop, ty 4 reading!!

“Eiji…” Ash’s voice carries through Eiji’s head, resounding and filling every crevice with a voice that sounds like velvet. Eiji feels a pair of hands resting on his face, tracing his nose, brushing over his lips, his eyelids. It’s so warm and it smells like sunshine.

_ Ash…  _ Eiji replies, attempting to open his mouth. Eiji hears a quiet tutting noise and a finger presses to his lips. Eiji slowly cracks his eyes open, he sees Ash. Painted like an angel, right in front of him. Ash is hovering above him, his blonde hair falling into his face with a loving glint in his jade eyes. 

Eiji’s eyes widen as he realizes who he’s seeing.  _ ASH...! _ He tries to scream, call for him. Ash smiles again, the soft upturn of his lips seems to make the setting brighter. All around them is bathed in an almost blinding light, but Eiji can’t tear his eyes away from Ash.

Even here, he can feel the familiar warm sting of tears in the backs of his eyes. Eiji searches Ash’s face wildly as the tears run down his cheeks. Eiji watches Ash’s eyes fill with tears, they glimmer, like real jade. Eiji tries to sob but he can’t make any sound.

Eiji sees a teardrop from Ash’s eye, it makes its way down his pale cheek and falls onto Eiji’s face. Eiji cries harder and so does Ash, the blonde is continuously wiping away Eiji’s tears. Ash is pressing wet kisses to Eiji’s cheeks, his eyelids, his nose, anywhere his lips can reach. 

Eiji sobs soundlessly again and tries to reach for Ash, he wants to hold him. Eiji realizes he can’t move his body, Ash just sobs and presses more kisses all over Eiji. “I wish I could’ve told you how much I love you…” Ash sobs and presses a kiss to Eiji’s collarbone. 

_ You didn’t have to tell me Ash! I knew you did. Please... I... just want to tell you how much I love you.  _ Eiji silently begs any God to let him have a few words. Ash lifts his head and sets his forehead on Eiji’s. Ash’s hair tickles Eiji’s face and Ash whispers, “I can hear you.”

Ash’s voice is thick with emotion, “I love you too Eiji… It’s time for you to go,” Ash lifts himself off of Eiji. Eiji tries to protest, tries to grab Ash and bring him back down. Ash cries and kisses Eiji over and over, “I’ll see you again.” Ash says and presses another wet kiss to Eiji’s lips. Eiji closes his eyes again, drifting away from where he was. 

\---

Eiji wakes up in a cold sweat, panting and drenched he searches his apartment. Hoping to find Ash hiding from him. He checks the kitchen, the bathroom, and the guest bedroom. There’s no Ash, Eiji is alone. 

  
He slumps onto his bed, head in his hands and sobs. Out loud this time. Eiji continues to sob, crying and begging to see Ash again. On his hands and knees he prays, just like he did in that hospital room.  _ Please let me see him again… _ Eiji curls into himself and cries until dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm 4 reading!!!!! kudos and comments r appreciated... i just recently finished banana fish and i'm not over it yettt it was so sad.. im currently reading the manga!! follow me on twt lets be friends @no1omifan


End file.
